Sólo Vive
by ScorpioDani
Summary: "Sólo vive, Harry." Es lo único que implora Draco.


**Título:** Sólo vive

**Personajes:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia

**Resumen:** Sólo vive, Harry. Es lo único que implora Draco.

**Sólo Vive**

Draco había llegado temprano al restaurant ese día. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer en la cocina y no era algo que podía dejar en manos de sus empleados. Tenían varias órdenes pendientes y encima de todo era Navidad, la época en la que el restaurante se llenaba hasta los topes y él se iba a casa solamente pensando en la calentita cama que lo esperaba, así como su amante novio.

Hace seis horas que había llegado y no paraba, aún con todo lo que tenía que hacer amaba su trabajo. El restaurante había pertenecido durante siglos a su familia, de hecho él y Harry eran primos. Primos que no se conocieron si no hasta ser adolescentes. Draco toda su vida había escuchado sobre lo buen hijo, amigo y estudiante que era Harry, cuando se encontraron a los 17 años las peleas no tardaron. Draco fue quién comenzó, lo reconocía, al mencionar lo horrible que era su ropa. Harry vio su venganza cuando Draco hizo la cena y se burló de lo mala que era su comida (aunque ya sabía que era mentira, mucho tiempo después estando ambos acostados en su cama, el rubio lo cuestionó sobre esa vez y Harry le dijo que se enamoró por su comida pero en ese momento sólo quería hacerlo sentir mal, Draco le había dado un empujoncito cariñoso y preguntado que sí sólo por la comida) y aunque al principio no se llevaban muy bien, no se puede detener al amor ni a las hormonas adolescentes, cuando se dieron cuenta estaban enredados en una cama, devorándose mutuamente y quitándole la ropa al otro. Pensaron dejarlo hasta ahí pero siempre terminaban juntos por alguna razón y ahora eran novios. Y si Harry le proponía matrimonio, Draco aceptaría con todo gusto.

Sus nombres eran los mismos que los de sus antepasados, los que crearon toda la familia. Draco Malfoy había sido uno de sus más antiguos y queridos abuelos. Igual ocurría con Harry. Sus padres habían rescatados sus nombres al ver el parecido con sus ancestros. Draco no podía objetar, el parecido era innegable.

Estaba concentrado vertiendo la salsa sobre el strogonoff que había ordenado una pareja cuando se escuchó un alboroto en el salón. El rubio no estaba de muy buen humor, debido a la cantidad de trabajo habían ocurrido varios accidentes con sus empleados, sin mencionar un borracho que se quería pasar de listo. ¿Por qué siempre había personas que te echaban a perder el humor? Era por días como esos que sus empleados pensaban que era un amargado.

Se volteó para averiguar qué era lo que pasaba y lo que vio lo dejó helado. Era Harry, su querido novio estaba cubierto de sangre, a cada paso que daba dejaba una fina línea de rojo, estaba lleno de cortes, arañazos, golpes y en muy mal estado, de alguna forma inexplicable había logrado llegar ahí.

–Draco. Casa. Atacaron. A ti. Muerto. _Te amo_ –no podía hablar bien, se atoraba en cada palabra y escupía sangre. Lo último lo dijo en un susurro antes de desmayarse en los brazos del rubio chef.

Draco estaba muy asustado, no sabía qué hacer, tenía mucho miedo sentía un hueco gigante en su pecho. Harry tenía que estar bien, tenía que vivir. No podía irse, no podía dejarlo ahí, ¿qué haría Draco sin él? La vida antes de estar con Harry, era simplemente monótona, no era una vida. Ahora que lo tenía no lo podía dejar ir. Cuando averiguara quienes eran los malditos que le habían hecho eso, se las cobraría y no los perdonaría.

Entre sus clientes había un médico, este examinaba a Harry mientras esperaban la ambulancia.

–Está muy mal, señor. Casi no tiene pulso y ha perdido mucha sangre. No creo que sobrevi… –Draco lo interrumpió, gritando.

–¡Cállese! Vive, Harry. Sólo vive, quédate conmigo. Tienes que vivir, no puedes… –su voz se apagó y se convirtió en sollozos al tiempo que acariciaba y apartaba la sangre de su cara. Sus lágrimas caían en Harry y agregaban más desorden al desastre que ya era su rostro. Quería ver esos hermosos ojos verdes abiertos y brillantes de nuevo. Lo apretaba tan fuerte contra sí que seguro le hacía más daño pero sentía que si aflojaba su agarre lo perdería.

_Sólo vive, Harry, y te prometo que iremos a esa final de fútbol a la que tanto querías ir. Y haré lo que me pidas, cualquier cosa, _pensaba Draco y se lo repetía como una mantra.

Llegó la ambulancia e ingresaron a Harry. Draco entró con él a la cabina. Le rezaba a Dios para que saliera bien de esa, porque si a Harry le pasaba algo, no sería el único que moriría, Draco se iría con él.


End file.
